


Lavender's Christmas

by exartemarte



Series: Sleeping Arrangements [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/pseuds/exartemarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's year seven. Lavender has planned some <i>very</i> personal Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was written it has been pointed out to me that Dean Thomas wasn't at Hogwarts in year seven. I should have known that. He's a significant figure in the tale, however, so I've kept him in and to that extent the the story is AU. There are some follow-up drabbles, written for HP Hump Drabbles, in which Dean also appears and I'll be posting them here shortly. If I write any more they won't include Dean, though that does make the scenario a little less intriguing.

Oh yes, Neville Longbottom had grown: not just taller, but broader where it mattered and he'd lost the puppy fat that had made him a chubby youngster. And if not gargantuan, he was by no means under-endowed, thought Lavender Brown, looking appreciatively at the semi-erect penis awaiting her ministrations. She smiled and reached for her zip.

Life under the Carrows wasn't much fun. The old order had largely collapsed, and while most of the original staff observed some element of decorum, the Carrows and their hangers-on went wherever they wished and did as they pleased. Alecto Carrow was particularly given to supervising junior boys in the showers, and not above towelling down selected ones herself, while her brother, Amycus, would walk into girls' bathrooms whenever he chose, often in the company of the headmaster, Snape, and select girls to wait on him when he had meals served in his rooms. 

Punishments were arbitrary and often brutal.

Constraints on who could go where, including the spells on the girls' staircases, were no more. With no sense of safety or security students sought comfort from each other. Sleeping arrangements became flexible, with much sharing and occasional swapping of beds. No one in authority seemed to mind – or those that did were powerless to do anything about it. 

Lavender and Parvati Patil were now the sole occupants of Gryffindor's seventh year girls' dormitory. Parvati's Ravenclaw boyfriend had become a regular visitor, sometimes for an hour or two, often overnight. In the beginning they'd been discreet, using silencing charms and keeping the curtains of the four-poster bed tightly shut. Now they often neglected the charms, and Davinder was inclined to wander out to the bathroom without a stitch on, sometimes in a state of unmistakable arousal.

This year members of the DA were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. She hadn't been the first to think of giving herself as a Christmas present; with the breakdown of the old rules it seemed almost a fashion this year among the older girls, and even some of the younger ones. And she'd overheard Parvati promising Davinder a smorgasbord of erotic delights if he stayed for Christmas. There was no particular, special person in Lavender's life, however, and when she came to count them up she didn't actually have all that many close friends either. Not close enough to invite into her bed, anyway.

There were plenty of people that she knew, of course – even some, in the DA, that she liked and respected – and plenty of boys who chatted her up on spec, but none of those was on her Christmas list. There was big Geoffrey, a friendly, well built Hufflepuff who tried to flirt with her and whom she occasionally allowed to carry her books, but he had bad breath and spots and she couldn't imagine getting close to him. And there was the fourth-year boy who seemed to have a fixation on her, staring in rapt admiration whenever he saw her. She'd realised a while ago that he followed her up stairs, admiring her bum, and she hadn't known whether to be amused or offended. Once, she'd tried to embarrass him by climbing the stairs extra slowly, deliberately swaying her hips and wiggling her arse, but he'd stayed behind her, enjoying the show, and flashed her a hugely appreciative grin before going off with his mates at the top of the stairs. She could reward him, but that would be cradle-snatching. Neither he nor Geoffrey were likely recipients of what she had in mind for Christmas.

Of the Gryffindors in her year, Hermione, Ron and Harry were gone, and would all have been off limits anyway. Parvati was a girl, not that that was necessarily an impediment, but she, too, was spoken for. 

Which left Seamus, Dean and Neville. That would be manageable. And could be fun.


	2. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville really can't believe his luck ...

Neville could hardly believe his luck. Lavender Brown – the stuff of fantasy and subject of many a late-night wank – was asking if he'd like to spend a night with her. At first he'd thought it was a wind-up, or that she was just teasing him, but that wasn't her style: whatever else Lavender might be, she wasn't cruel. 

There was plenty of bed sharing going on since the old rules had fallen into disuse of course – a lot of it, Neville suspected, as much for comfort and security as for sex. As for him, there were girls in the DA, he knew, who would have shared his bed if he'd asked, but he'd been wary of what they might expect in return: the world they all knew was coming apart, and this was no time for starting relationships or making personal commitments.

But Lavender had offered sex without strings – a night in her bed because she liked him as a friend, and it was Christmas, and she wanted to give him something he would enjoy and remember. Knowing that she would be doing the same for Seamus and for Dean was the clincher; it would have been churlish to refuse.

On the day they'd chosen she'd kissed him on the cheek in the common room after supper, taken him by the hand and, oblivious to knowing looks, raised eyebrows, and even sniggers from some of the juniors, led him up the girls' staircase to the room she shared with Parvati. He'd wondered if she knew that this was the first time he'd been with a girl, and he was quite relieved that Parvati, whether by accident or by design, was elsewhere. 

He'd been self-conscious as she'd eased him out of his clothes, helping to unbutton his shirt and unfasten his zip. As she dropped his jeans, shirt and underpants in a heap on the floor and invited him to sit back on her bed he was uncomfortably aware that he already had a noticeable erection. 

And then it was her turn. He was sure there wasn't a male in Gryffindor who hadn't fantasised about watching Lavender Brown take her clothes off, but there would be few, if any, who had experienced the reality. He felt his cock hardening at the prospect. Unhurriedly she slipped her top off over her head and it joined his clothes on the floor. She wore a pretty, lacy bra.

She was putting on a show for his benefit, he realised, as she stepped out of her shoes, slowly unzipping her jeans, wriggling them down over her hips, bending down to pull them off and dropping them onto the growing pile. She could have unhooked her own bra in a second, he had no doubt, but she turned her back and asked him to do it for her. As it joined the pile on the floor he got his first sight of the breasts he'd seen a hundred times in his imagination – pale, even more gorgeous than he'd imagined, and tipped with pretty, pink nipples. She eased the matching knickers down over her hips and her thighs, let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them.

Girls came in all shapes and sizes. Lavender was one of the lucky ones, naturally pretty – she'd never suffered teenage spots – and with a body that most girls would envy: slender arms, shapely breasts, neat waist and almost flat tummy; hips, legs and bottom all in proportion, and firm, slender thighs. Naked, with her arms held out to the sides, Lavender continued the show, treating Neville to a slow, sensuous twirl.

Despite all the bragging, he suspected that few of his acquaintances had ever seen a real girl naked. They'd all passed round the Muggle magazines, though, with pictures of nude women, some bushy, some neatly trimmed and some fully depilated, and he'd wondered about the girls he knew; it was hardly the sort of thing you could ask them. Muggles, he understood, had to shave or use chemicals to remove unwanted hair; it was easier for witches, and wizards for that matter, who could just point a wand and mutter a quick Depilario to achieve semi-permanent smoothness.

Lavender was as smooth as the day she was born.

Naked, she'd drawn the curtains to give them privacy and joined him on the bed. Closing her fingers round his erection she'd felt the quivers that told her he was already on the brink. A dozen soft, gentle strokes were enough to finish him off – he cried out as his hips lifted clear of the bed and a stream of semen shot high into the air, followed by another only slightly less urgent and several more running down over her fingers and the back of her hand onto his belly. She carried on fondling until he was fully soft and subsided.

Neville blushed. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"It was too quick—"

"Don't worry about it, Neville – we've got all night," she assured him with a smile. "And a reaction like that is a bit of a compliment."

She cleaned up herself and Neville with tissues, since cleaning charms were not kind to the skin, used her wand to tergio the spots where Neville's spectacular ejaculation had reached the curtains and the bedclothes, then snuggled up against him and pulled a cover over them for warmth. "You can relax a bit if you like, or maybe you'd like to explore ..." 

She smiled to herself as he raised himself on one elbow and slipped a hand onto her tummy. The hand moved up to cup a breast, and he paused as he felt her nipple stiffen. "Does that always happen?"

"Usually. Don't stop."

"Can I look?"

"Tonight, Neville Longbottom, you can do whatever you want." She pulled down the sheet and smiled as he stared, fascinated, at her chest.

"You've got beautiful breasts." 

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she murmured as he lowered his lips to suck experimentally on the stiffened nipple while gently caressing the other. 

Eventually a hand slipped down over her rib cage, spent time getting familiar with hips and stomach, then moved on. He looked up, seeking permission to go further, and was reassured as she smiled again and spread her legs in invitation. He took his time, probing and fingering carefully and gently, and was sensitive enough to notice the things that she liked. She let him explore freely for a while, then started to guide his hand and his fingers, showing him the things and the places that stimulated her, which he seemed to like.

She didn't expect the inexperienced Neville to give her an orgasm, and he didn't, but he was willing and attentive and gave a her lot of warmth and pleasure over quite a long time until, eventually, she felt him stirring anew.

"Your turn again," she whispered, rolling him onto his back and pushing down the bedclothes to reveal another burgeoning erection. "This time we'll make it last a bit longer."

Cradling Neville's balls in one hand Lavender extended her fingers to massage his perineum – very gently, because it was a sensitive spot and she knew she could probably make him come by stimulating that alone. She'd learned that from her mother, a single parent who enjoyed her freedom to the full, allowed her daughter considerable licence and passed on plenty of practical advice.

With the thumb and two fingers of the other hand she worked the base of his penis as she lowered her lips onto the tip and took him slowly into her mouth. He was firm but not yet fully hard, which was just how she wanted him. 

With a combination of stroking and massage, gentle, rhythmic sucking and occasional licking around the head with her tongue, she brought him to hardness; whenever she sensed that he was getting close to coming she eased off a little to prolong the pleasure. It was obvious from the occasional whimpers and groans, as well as the physical indications, that he was enjoying what she was doing. She'd done this before and knew she could keep it up indefinitely, but she didn't want to drag it out until he was begging for release. Even so, she kept him hard, throbbing and close to ejaculation for about half an hour. Eventually she raised her head, gave the tip of his cock a farewell kiss, and let him relax for a few seconds. As Neville looked down, wondering what was coming next, she smiled, swung a leg over his body and knelt facing him, astride his hips.

"Okay?"

"Er, yes ..."

"Good!" She guided him in as she lowered herself onto him, feeling his full length inside her. "How does that feel?"

"Bloody amazing."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Let me do the work and I'll try not to make it too quick."

Something else her mother had taught her was how to exercise her vaginal muscles. She sat motionless for a while, then with small muscular contractions brought him slowly back to hardness. Eventually she began to move up and down, just an inch or so to start with then lengthening the stroke until she sensed it was time to ease off again. She did this half a dozen times over about twenty minutes.

_Ron Weasley_ , she thought, _you have no idea what you're missing_.

"Are you ready?" she asked Neville, who was beginning to wish every Christmas could be like this one.

"God, yes."

"Right." She grinned, feeling rather pleased with herself, and started to move again, this time using both movement and internal muscles, slowly building up the tempo, then matching his spasmodic thrusts until she felt the warm flow inside her as he cried out with a combination of ecstasy and relief. 

"And how was that, Mr Longbottom?"

He shook his head slowly. "There are no words ..."

She kept him inside her until he was fully soft and relaxed, then eased herself off. "Are you ready to sleep?"

He nodded, and she rolled onto her side with her back to him, pulling the bedclothes up around their shoulders; he put an arm around her, drawing her to him, his hand on her breast. "Good night, Lavender."

"Sleep well, Neville."

She'd wondered whether he would sleep, but his regular breathing told her that he was asleep before she was. This wasn't about her, it was her present to Neville; nevertheless she felt satisfied and a little bit pleased with herself that it gone well so far. Tired, warm, and luxuriating in the feel of a naked body curled around her own, she went to sleep, to dream of a world without threats and punishment, without cruelty, where people could love each other free from fear. And she dreamt about the DA.

In the middle of the night she woke to feel a hand gently fondling her nipple and an erect penis pressed against her back. Half asleep, she rolled wordlessly onto her back, manoeuvred Neville on top of her and opened her legs, leaving him to find his own way in. He did. She smiled to herself as she noticed that he was pausing from time to time to draw things out: he was a fast learner. Eventually she felt him come, withdraw and ease his weight off her. She kissed him, rolled over and went back to sleep.

When she was finally awoken by daylight filtering through the curtains and the sound of Parvati moving about, Neville was still snoring softly. His cock was soft and warm and she fondled it gently; she had never lost the quiet thrill she felt at her power to transform something so small and soft into the hard and potent thing it would become. He awoke as she stroked his growing erection, and looked at her wondering what she had in mind. He got his answer when she cast off the bed sheets and presented herself on all fours, knees spread and back arched, inviting him to enter her from behind. It wasn't her favourite position: apart from anything else you couldn't really see what was going on, but it allowed deep penetration, was blatantly submissive and boys liked it. It seemed appropriate as her parting gift to Neville. 

When he'd found a comfortable position – he was tall and she dropped onto her elbows to give him a better angle – he entered her slowly, finding to his surprise that he could go all the way in until his groin was pressed hard up against her. He started to move, settling into a steady rhythm, and realised that she was matching him thrust for thrust, gripping his penis with her vaginal muscles as he pulled out then relaxing them as he pushed back in. She was virtually sucking him with her vagina. Once more he showed what he'd learnt from her the previous evening, easing off from time to time to prolong the pleasure and doing his best to make it enjoyable for her as well as for himself. Eventually, with a few hard, rapid thrusts, he came deep inside her and withdrew.

They lay back on the bed. 

"Neville—"

"No, let me. Lavender, I want to thank you. This has been a fantastic night and I think I'll probably remember it for the rest of my life."

"I'm glad you've had a good time, but remember it's a one-off, no strings – I'm not doing relationships."

"I've got that."

"Good. And one other thing, Neville. Somewhere there's a girl for you, someone who'll really love you. Chances are you've met her already, you just haven't recognised each other yet."

"I—"

"No, let me finish. When you find her, she may not have been around as much as I have. Don't expect too much in the beginning; take it slowly and learn to love each other."

"But—"

"End of lecture." Lavender pulled back the curtain, blinking in the sudden influx of daylight. "Now you'd better get your clothes on."

Neville climbed off the bed and sorted out his clothes from the heap where they'd been unceremoniously dumped the night before. He was about to start dressing when Parvati wandered in from the bathroom, in her underwear.

"Well, well." A lascivious smile spread across her face. "Good morning, Neville."

To give Neville his due, he didn't make excuses or try to cover up. He looked Parvati in the eye and said, "Good morning, Parvati. And how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," said Parvati, staring shamelessly at Neville's most private bits. "I hope you had an enjoyable night."

"I had the most fantastic night imaginable," said Neville, looking Parvati up and down.

While Neville was undoubtedly enjoying the sight of Parvati in her skimpy knickers and bra, as any normal man might, Lavender noted that there wasn't even the tiniest twitch from his cock. She felt rather proud of him. "Okay, Parv," she said, "you've had your fun. Now get lost and let Neville get dressed in peace."

"If you insist." With a last long, lecherous look at the bits of Neville she might never see again, Parvati disappeared behind her curtain.

Neville dressed unhurriedly and bent to give Lavender a final kiss on the cheek. He whispered, "Happy Christmas – and thank you." and moved towards the door.

"Happy Christmas, Neville," said Lavender.

"Yeah, happy Christmas, Neville," came a muffled voice from behind Parvati's curtain.

Lavender watched him go and fancied she saw a bit of a spring in his step. Tonight she'd have her bed to herself; tomorrow night there'd be the other two.


	3. Seamus and Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We even wondered," said Dean, "whether you might be a virgin."
> 
> Lavender laughed out loud. "A virgin – oh dear, that is sweet. Wait till I tell Mum!"

Seamus and Dean had needed no persuading. She'd approached them together simply because they hung around together most of the time. They'd assumed she was suggesting a threesome: she hadn't been, but the more she thought about it the more intriguing the possibilities seemed so she'd gone along with it and they'd decided on Christmas Eve. 

They'd turned up with flowers and champagne – she thought it better not to enquire how they had come by them – and a house elf appeared with glasses and a tray of chocolates. Where Neville had needed cajoling, these two took the initiative from the outset, feeding her chocolates and champagne, flattering, whispering, stroking and nuzzling as they eased her out of her clothes almost without her noticing. It seemed such a practised routine, one of them distracting her as the other attended to hooks, zips and buttons, that she felt sure they'd done it before.

When she was naked they lay down, one on each side of her, and went to work. Lips, tongues and fingers seemed to kiss, suck, stroke, caress or nuzzle every part of her body that had a nerve ending. Nothing was rough; nothing was hurried. Little by little they raised the tempo, progressing from lips, neck and earlobes to breasts, nipples, stomach, thighs ...

Her breathing quickened. She heard some odd little animal noises, then realised she was making them herself. Seamus was sucking gently on a very erect nipple now, and reaching down across her stomach to make little circling motions in exactly the right spot over her clitoris, while Dean did wonderful, amazing things between her legs with his fingers and his tongue. Especially his tongue. She abandoned any pretence of self control, panting, thrusting and crying out. As the spasms started, Dean's tongue met each thrust of her pelvis until wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body. When she eventually subsided onto the bed, breathless and spent, she heard a quiet "Wow!" through the curtain that could only have come from Parvati on the other side of the room.

Seamus looked at Dean. "Did we forget to do a silencing charm?"

"I think we might have," said Dean.

"Should we do one now?" asked Seamus, looking at Lavender.

Lavender shook her head. "Absolutely not." Parvati entertained her on-off Ravenclaw boyfriend without benefit of silencing, or even curtains as often as not. Let her lie in bed listening to the throes of someone else's passion for a change. And Davinder, too, if he was there, although it crossed her mind that she hadn't actually seen or heard Davinder for a while now.

A deeply satisfied smile on her face, Lavender shifted her gaze to Dean. "That was fucking amazing, Dean. You didn't just learn to do that tonight."

Dean smiled modestly. "I've had a little practice."

Lavender pondered for a moment or two. "You're not telling me you did _that_ with Ginny Weasley?"

"I've practised a bit since then, but you have to start somewhere. Ginny had no complaints."

"I'll bet she didn't. I'm just amazed that she let you go."

"I was a bit surprised myself. Maybe Potter has hidden depths ..."

"There's something you two aren't telling me." She turned to Seamus. "You were working as a team. Don't tell me you shagged Ginny Weasley, too?"

"Well, no. Unfortunately that's a pleasure I've never had."

"So what, then?"

"Well now, you see, there's a lady in Hogsmeade ..." said Seamus.

"Whose husband is away a lot," continued Dean.

"And she has needs," added Seamus.

"Which you two no doubt fulfil," said Lavender, thinking about the splendid bouquet of flowers sitting on her bedside table outside the curtain. "I don't suppose this lady just happens to own the flower shop?"

"Well, now, we couldn't possibly tell you a thing like that," said Seamus, looking his most enigmatic.

"I can't help noticing that I'm the only one here with nothing on," said Lavender, "so how about you two getting your kit off?"

"Always happy to oblige a lady," murmured Seamus, as he and Dean stripped off shirts, socks, jeans and underpants, chucking them out through the curtain into an untidy heap on the floor. Lavender was sure she heard a quiet groan from the other side of the room.

She'd wondered whether either of them would be circumcised. 

With one hand she gently drew down a dark brown foreskin, revealing a deep purple head, clean and shiny. She brushed it with her lips, pleased that Dean had taken the trouble to bathe. Thoroughly. She smiled at its owner and turned her attention to his friend, using her other hand to ease his much paler skin over a moist, pinkish head. She detected a hint of talcum powder; Seamus, too, had been careful about his personal hygiene, and she was pleased that they'd thought about making this a pleasant for her. 

Lavender took Seamus into her mouth and felt him harden as she licked, then sucked, slowly and steadily. She felt Dean stiffen, too, as he watched. 

She sucked them each in turn until they were both hard and erect.

"Okay, boys. Who wants to go first?"

"I've got a coin," said a voice from across the room.

Seamus opened the curtain and took Parvati's coin, a silver Sickle.

"We thought we might try one at each end," said Seamus. "If that's all right?"

Lavender nodded and got onto all fours.

Parvati watched wide-eyed as Seamus tossed the coin, won, and positioned himself between Lavender's legs, entering her from behind while she took Dean into her mouth.

"We change ends at half time," explained Dean, a soccer fan and keen supporter of West Ham United.

"How will you know when it's half time?" asked Parvati.

"Trust us," replied Seamus with a grin. "We'll know."

Lavender could please a man equally well using her mouth or in her vagina, but doing both at once, and doing each of them justice, called for concentration.

After a while Dean and Seamus swapped places; eventually she felt Dean speeding up and pumping semen into her as Seamus came in her mouth.

Lavender swallowed, licked her lips and lay on the bed between the two boys, each hand fondling a flaccid penis.

"How was that, then, boys?"

"That was brilliant," said Dean.

Seamus nodded. "Brilliant is the word. And very ... expert."

Lavender realised that both boys were looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"We're wondering how you became so good at it," said Dean.

"You see," added Seamus, "the only boyfriend you've had, so far as we know, was Ron Weasley, and I'd be really surprised if—"

"Oh, believe me, nothing much happened with Ron; he only ever had eyes for Hermione Granger."

"So ..."

"I have friends at home. And cousins."

"You shag your cousins?"

"Not all of them." 

"We even wondered," said Dean, "whether you might be a virgin."

Lavender laughed out loud. "A virgin – oh dear, that is sweet. Wait till I tell Mum!"

Seamus looked even more perplexed. "You're going to tell your mother? About shagging us?"

"I tell her most things. My mum and I have a very grown up relationship."

"Even so ..."

"That's her." Lavender nodded towards a picture of an attractive blonde woman. "I think she'd like to meet you."

"You don't mean …"

Lavender looked innocent. "Well, you never know your luck. Just think, mother _and_ daughter …"


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It _was_ just a one-off, a Christmas present. Wasn't it?

"Is it true you've invited Seamus and Dean to meet your mother?"

Lavender nodded.

"Won't that be a bit awkward?"

"No. She'll like them, and they'll fancy her rotten."

"You don't mean—"

Lavender grinned. "It won't be the first time we've shared."

Parvati was speechless.

"But that's for the future, if there is one," continued Lavender. "What I'm thinking right now is that I might just move into the boys' room for the rest of the holiday."

"I thought you said this was going to be a one-off," replied Parvati.

"I did. But that doesn't mean there can't be another one-off. And another ..."

"Then I'll be on my own here. Davinder's gone home and won't be coming back until after New year, if at all."

"Well, neither Ron nor Harry will be coming back, which means there are _two_ spare beds in the boys' room." Lavender looked Parvati in the eye, smiling wickedly. 

"Seamus, Dean and Neville," mused Parvati. "None of them has ever even—"

"Shown any interest? Don't worry about that: once they know it's on they'll be all over you like a rash."

"Two of us and three of them ..."

"True. But Seamus and Dean come as a pair. So to speak. If you want them to."

Parvati had been turned on much more than she'd expected by the sights and sounds of Lavender entertaining the boys. "Well, I suppose …"

"Could be fun," said Lavender with a lascivious grin. "If you fancy it ..."


End file.
